Family Stories
by Alice-Baskerville22
Summary: En Grecia vive una familia peculiar, bueno, no una, sino varias, que conforman una sola familia. Ahora ¿Qué tan malo puede ser eso? –Pésimo sumary u.u) si, lo sé, esta feo después lo arreglo. (Nota: Hay tanto yaoi como no yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**Alice:** Hola! Aquí eh traido una historia que eh querido publicar después del 911 pero no tenia tiempo (la pereza) asi que hoy lo hice. Por eso les pregunto ¿Continuo o no? Es su decisión.

 **Lucy:** Si! Asi que disfruten

 **Manigoldo:** ¡Ya saben, deben dejar comentarios!

 **Alice/Lucy:** ¿Quién eres tu? O-o

 **Manigoldo:** EL nuevo asistente! XD

 **Alice/Lucy:** ¡¿Desde cuando?!

 **Manigoldo:** Desde hoy .

* * *

 **Advertencia: El contenido a continuación es original de la autora, no hay plagio en ningún lado (que yo sepa) los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshigori y Megumu Okada. habrá tanto lenguaje vulgar como comedia barata entre muchas cosas mas todo es para su disfrute, habra parejas yaoi para su disfrute y quien sabe algo mas puede llegar XD.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Familia: Capitulo 1**

.

.

.

 _"Juro que cuando salga de aquí, asesinare a manigoldo aun que me dejen en prisión por el resto de mi vida"_ Pensaba un enojado rubio con la vista clavada al suelo. Dio uno de sus ya tanto suspiros levantando la mirada para por milésima vez ver (con tristeza) que seguía en aquella vieja celda de acero donde lo dejaron encerrado desde anoche.

Volvió a dar otro suspiro recordando cómo fue que llego a terminar encerrado donde solo estaban él y ese tipo medio rarito que a su parecer en una de las esquinas quien dormía como si no lo hubiera hecho en años felizmente abrazando una, una…¿rata? Si su vista no le fallaba y esos ojos rojos no dejaban de mirarlo de forma amenazante estaba seguro que era una rata y chiquita no era, no podía ser del tamaño de un hámster normal, lo dudaba.

Pero eso no era lo peor, tal vez un poco, pero no lo peor sino que tenía los nervios a flor de piel por haber dejado a los niños quienes debieron ver todo ese espectáculos ahora mismo estar solos con dohko eso si era de temer rezaba a Dios, los Dioses, Santos y demás espíritus internamente porque la casa siga estando entera como la dejo. Escucho unos pasos acercarse, era el guardia quien llego a suplantar al otro que dormía con baba saliéndole desde la boca. Eso le recordaba un poco a uno de sus amados pequeños que tenían la mala costumbre de hacer eso.

El viejo señor en vez de estar vigilando a los prisioneros dormía una siesta de la cual fue despertado por su compañero para irse dejando al otro en su sitio. Y El, el pobre no había podido dormir, aun usando la ropa que traía anoche, ni comido nada y tenía que aguantar el olor tan horrible que venía desde el inodoro que estaba en una de las esquinas ¿A quién se le ocurre poner un inodoro que tiene la llave rota todo asqueroso en ese lugar? Debe ser un loco.

Lo peor es debía estar ahí hasta sabrá Dios cuando le dejen libre. Con desanimo volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-No puede ser peor…-

 **-¡Noticia de último minuto un hombre casi asesina a su pareja!-**

-¿eh?- Dirigió ahora su mirada hacia la mini TV que descansaba en el escritorio donde se ponían los guardias a sentarse, leer el diario o ver la TV para no morir de aburrimiento. Parece ser que el nuevo remplazo del viejo encendió la TV.

Aunque no podía ver las imágenes podía oír muy bien y eso no le gustaba para nada.

- **Parece ser que anoche una llamada registrada por el 911 logro alertar a las autoridades cercanas quienes al escuchar la noticia de un intento de homicidio fueron rápidamente al lugar de los hechos trayendo consigo a las ambulancias, marinas y por si acaso al equipo S.W.A.T. El nombre del homicida por lo que nuestras fuentes pudieron averiguar es Shion, de 25 años…**

 _"¡¿Qué?!"_ Grito para adentro con la boca levemente abierta por la noticia.

 **-El cual está casado con el señor Dohko la víctima en toda esta tragedia. Pobre hombre- Decía la voz del periodista con lágrimas en los ojos- Señores, hoy, bueno ayer. Un hombre fue salvado todo gracias a nuestro héroe un joven del 911 que libro a uno entre los muchos que son maltratados. Aunque no lo crean, le hicimos una entrevista al joven. Les paso con Queen-**

 **-Estoy es una tontería que…. ¿qué estamos al aire?... ¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?! ¡Ni siquiera eh terminado de maquillarme! ¡Zeros hazme el favor de borrar eso! ...-** Se detuvo la grabación hasta el sonido al mismo tiempo que un tic asechaba el ojo del tibetano- **Buenas días, mi bello público de Grecia, hoy les transmito desde la casa de la víctima donde me encuentro al lado del joven….joven? eso no tiene pinta de joven.**

 ** _-Quiso que le llamaran así-_**

 **-Ah, bueno, parece más un viejo que otra cosa pero continuemos, "El" joven manigoldo quien fue la persona que atendió la llamada de auxilio. En estos momentos lo tengo al lado mío así que le hare algunas pregunta. Puede contarnos ¿Cómo fue que sucedió todo?-**

 **-La verdad, yo estaba haciendo mi trabajo como todos los días siempre para salvar a las personas pero cuando atendí la última llamada comenzó a sospechar-**

 _"Si, sospecha que tú y yo nos vemos"_ Sus labios temblaban tratando de forma una sonrisa siniestra sin dejar el tic en sus ojos si segui escuchando mas se podría peor la situacion.

 **-Así que como ser humano, no, como hombre! ¡Entendí que mi compañero estaba en problemas! Asi que hice todo lo que un hombre haria en una situacion de vida o muerte.-** Respondio orgulloso mostrando a las camaras su mejor sonrisa de seductor siendo visto por queen quien solo suspiro para continuar en lo que decia con su sonrisa de presentador.

 **-Oh, ya veo. Eso es muy bueno. Pero ya se acabo el tiempo-** Miro su reloj donde anunciaba que quedaba mas tiempo, con una pequeña risa empezó a despedirse. **-Dejemos esto asi y volvamos con reimi quien tal vez todavía siga llorando**

 **-Oye! Espera! Yo pensaba que esto duraba mas tiempo! ¿Es que no tienes algo mas que preguntar?**

 **-No**

 **-¿Qué?! Todo es-**

Se corto la transmisión.

 **…**

 **-Volviendo con las noticias, gracias queen por tu ayuda-** dijo reimi secando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo- **Como ya escucharon tal Azaña merece una alabanza pero eso será para después. Sigan viéndonos en ¡Las noticias del inframundo!-**

Las noticias acabaron ahí. Muy rápido a su parecer pero no importa, lo que si realmente importa ahora mismo es que todo aquel que vio esta noticia o lo miraran con pena o como un psicópata o peor aún, si su padre hakurei ve esto hay que comenzar a planear a que país irse a vivir por un tiempo. Sino recuerda mal dohko tiene familiares en china, seria buen momento hacer una pequeña visita de quien sabe unos o dos años tal vez.

-Oh, por favor que nadie haya visto las noticias de esta mañana porque si no ya me jodi- Quería llorar en lo más profundo de su alma pero su orgullo y deseos de matar a su primo podían más que el llanto y las lágrimas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Llevaba un buen rato -¡Dohko, puedes dejar eso de una vez y venir a la cocina!- llamo shion desde la cocina con un cuchillo de cortar carne en manos._

 _-¡No me mates! ¡Juro que nunca más te llevo la contraria! ¡Pero no me mates shion!- Gritaba un asustado dohko detrás del mueble de la sala._

 _-¿Qué...?- Shion solo le miraba de forma incrédula sin comprender- ¿De qué hablas?_

 _-Ese cuchillo que llevas es para matarme ¿verdad? Por no apoyarte- Respondió de forma rápida._

 _-Dohko…este cuchillo es para cortar la carne de la cena y lo de los niños ya te había dicho que todavía no apoyo que vaya allá pero tienes razón en que mu debe aprender a cuidarse solo así que lo he estado pensado y no tiene nada de malo que vaya solo si regresa temprano-_

 _-¿Entonces no vas a matarme?_

 _-Claro que no dohko yo nunca te haría daño- **"Sino quien se encargaría de buscar los niños a la escuela cuando estoy ocupado y complacer mis caprichos cuando yo quiera. Es difícil encontrar al alguien así hoy en día"** Esto último lo dijo mentalmente para sí sonriendo de forma dulce mirando a su esposo quien salía detrás del mueble sin tanto miedo-_

 _-N-nada- Respondió con una nerviosa risa_

 _-Está bien, vamos a cenar-_

 _-Si-_

 _Después de decir esto la puerta fue abierta a la fuerza dejándolo pasmado_

 _-¡POLICIA! ¡ESTA ARRESTADO!- Gritaron los agentes hacia shion quien soltó el cuchillo de golpee por el susto con los ojos de par en par._

 _-¡TIENE UN ARMA, ATRAPENLO!_

 _-¡¿Qué dem-?!- No pudo terminar de hablar ya que un equipo de S.W.A.T se le lanzaron encima dejando caer al suelo-¡Quítenseme de encima!_

 _Se movía por todos lados pero entre dos agarraron sus manos y lo levantaron a duras penas ya que shion oponía resistencia._

 _-¡Señor queda arrestado por intento de homicidio!- Dijo uno de los oficiales sacándolo de la casa donde el sonido de las sineras, las luces de los helicópteros y los bomberos, reflejaban el lugar. Al salir del su dulce hogar recibió el impacto de cientos de flash hacia su persona. La prensa también estaba ahí._

 _-¡Yo no he matado a nadie!- Se defendió tratando de soltarse pero fue apresado por un par de esposas en las muñecas por uno de ellos._

 _-¡Sabemos que tenía esas intenciones!-_

 _-¡Que no!-_

 _-¡Tenia un cuchillo!-_

 _-¡No es cierto! ¡Bueno si, pero no es así!_

 _-¡Nosotros lo vimos todo! ¡Ere horrible!- Gritaba desde lo lejos uno de los policías a las cámaras de la prensa con lágrimas en los ojos y temor siendo consolado por sus amigos todo ante la mirada de shion quien no creía lo que veía._

 _-¡Shion!- Grito dohko recuperándose de su shock momentáneo al ver esta escena enfrente suyo pero fue detenido por uno de los policías quien se le coloco adelante._

 _-¡Espere señor! Debe alejarse de ese hombre es peligroso, va atentar contra su vida-_

 _-¡Eso es no es verdad!- Defendió viendo desesperado a sino que era tratado de meter en el auto de los policías por… ¡¿cinco personas?! ¿Qué tanta gente se necesita para apresar a su amado borrego?-_

 _-tranquilícese señor, ya conocemos estos casos donde el marido no cree que su pareja pueda ser capaz de lastimarlo pero estamos acostumbrados- Trato detener a dohko con otros dos más. Él no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos pero tenía que ayudar a shion sea como sea solo el dulce llamado de su adorable, pachoncito y gordito lo hizo tomar una decisión._

 _-¡DOHKO, AYUDAME! ¡Y NO ESTOY GORDO!- Grito con fuerza dejando algunos medio sordos. Principalmente a quienes lo tenía casi adentro del auto con los pies afuera. Pregunta; ¿Cómo shion escucho que en sus pensamientos le dijo gordito? Nunca lo sabrá, pero si de una cosa estaba segura iría a salvar a su borrego ¡AHORA!_

 _-Pero qu!- No pudo terminar de hablar al sentir como uno de los policías, un gigante de 2.40 cm más musculoso que un físico culturista y con más bigote que un viejo. Sintiendo con su súper instinto de policía un intento de ayuda no solicitada se le lanzaba encima aplastando al pobre chino quien creyó ver una luz blanca al final del túnel._

 _-¡Listo! ¡Hombre noqueado!- Grito uno de los policías. El que hablo primero con dohko. Por su radio avisando a sus compañeros quienes terminaron de lograr adentrar a shion al auto cerrándolo con fuerza y llave, después de haberle colocado al joven una túnica de fuerza para que no se moviera más. Algo difícil. El joven solo trataba de decir algunas cosas viendo hacia la casa donde unas cuatro pequeñas sombras se dejaban ver desde la ventana._

 _-me muero….- Decía dohko antes de desmayarse por completo en el suelo_

 _Al final nada pudo hacer no importa cuánto pataleo, se lo llevaron. Todos felices y contentos salieron a festejar por otra victoria contra el masculinicidio dejando a un italiano y un chino medio muerto en el suelo._

 _-Hey! ¿A dónde se llevan a mami?- Pregunto una pequeña vocecita desde el marco de la ventana_

 _-No se…- Respondió otro pero más bajito llevando en sus pequeñas manitas un peluche con forma de borrego._

 _-La policía se lo está llevando-_

 _-¿Deberíamos hacer algo?- Preguntaron dos voces al mismo tiempo de forma idéntica y sincronizada viendo por la puerta como todos se iba._

 _-No creo, mami regresara después….oye, ese es tío maní!-_

 _-¡Tío maní!- Llamaron las cuatro pequeñas voces al mismo tiempo llamando la atención del italiano quien corrió a verlos. ¡Que idiota se le había olvidado los niños!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuara…._

* * *

 **Lucy:…**

 **Manigoldo:…**

 **Alice:** ¿Qué?

 **Lucy:** eso fue muy corto

 **Manigoldo:** Si…

 **Alice** : No molesten!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy:** Hola aquellos que leen esta historia, yo les comentare algunas cosas debido a que la autora y el nuevo asistente se encuentra resolviendo algunos problemas de contrato n-n)

Primero que nada, déjenme agradecer a las primeras personas en comentar y dar motivos para continuar esta historia:

 **Zryvanierkic:** Claro, la continuaremos: D ¡gracias por ser el primer comentario!

 **lobunaluna: Las** exageraciones de dohko pueden llegar a provocar guerras XD

 **pequebalam:** Que bueno que te causara risa y por supuesto que la continuaremos esto no se quedara al aire y respondiendo tu pregunta… n-n tal vez este capítulo la responda por mí y la autora he he

Bueno eso fue todo, deseamos que les guste el capítulo de hoy, lamentamos la tardanza y siempre estamos dispuestas a aceptar comentarios, críticas y de todo un poco. Cualquier duda o pregunta la pueden hacer todo se responde. :D. Eso es todo, nos vemos!

 **P.D:** No olviden dejar reviews, eso motiva a continuar n.n __y de nuevo perdón si es corto.

" _ **Pensamientos"**_

" _Recuerdos"_

 **Advertencia** : El contenido a continuación es original de la autora, no hay plagio en ningún lado (que yo sepa) los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshigori y Megumu Okada. Habrá tanto lenguaje vulgar como comedia barata entre muchas cosas más todo es para su disfrute, habrá parejas tanto heteros (yo respeto algunas de estas) y otras yaoi.

 **Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo-

-No te quejes como nena-

-Debemos ir a buscar a shion, me preocupa que haya pasado la noche una celda sucia-

-Apuesto que debe estarse quejando, ya le dije que un día de estos le saldrían canas verdes-

En aquella mañana el delicioso olor a Tocino cocinado, Tostadas y Hot cake (sin olvidar el café mañanero) inundaban la cocina de color blanco con piso de mármol. En el centro de esta se encontraba una mesa de forma redonda con algunas sillas del mismo color que ahora mismo estaban ocupadas.

-¡Tengo hambre!- Exigió dando unos pequeños golpecitos a la mesa con sus pequeños puños un pequeño de cabellos rubios semi-ondulados cortos y ojos verdes. Este llevaba puesto un adorable pijama con dibujitos de escorpiones. Miraba con el ceño fruncido al frente-¿Ya está el desayuno?

-Casi, aguántate un momento mini-bicho- Respondió aquel que estaba enfrente de la estufa llevando un delantal encima de su ropa, de color blanco, el cual decía **: I Love Food** \- No ves que casi termino de preparar mis famosos huevos revueltos a la italiana.

-¿Huevos revueltos a la italiana?- Pregunto el joven de cabellera castaña.

-Chiaro, son mi especialidad- Declaro orgulloso de su platillo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. El otro que solo lo veía sentado frente a la mesa con una sonrisa leve.

-Y eso ¿Cuándo va a estar?- Pregunto otro pequeño un poco más grande que el primero de cabellos rebeldes puntiagudos un poco en la parte de arriba de un color azul al igual que sus ojos. Este llevaba puesto una linda pijama color azul cielo con dibujitos de osos durmiendo- Yo también tengo hambre

-Pronto, saga, Pronto. Su tío manigoldo les tiene un rico desayuno. Con esas capacidades de cocinar, ya hasta tiene el papel de madre- Respondió conteniendo una risa.

-¡Oye! ¡Que yo sepa el papel de madre es de shion! Yo solo dije que prepararía el desayuno, mas nada-

-No…el tío como el papel de madre da miedo. No quiero tener pesadillas-

Hablo ahora una voz parecida a la del pequeño peli azul pero más claro, quien llegaba a la cocina tallando sus pequeños ojitos azules con sus manitas mientras llevaba arrastrando un oso gigante de felpa. Regalo de su tío paterno. Este vestía un bonito pijama azul marino con dibujos de dragones de mar.

Al oír esto dohko no pudo evitar reír más fuerte siendo visto de con mala cara por nuestro cocinero.

-No digas eso kanon, que sino la nueva mami se enojara más-

Las risas no se pudieron evitar oír por parte de los pequeños al escuchar tales palabras y el joven de ascendencia china quienes ignoraban los insultos del otro joven en su lengua natal.

-Síguete burlando, sigue, que esta me las pagaras chino del hades…-

-Lo siento, lo siento, no pude evitarlo-

Trato de disculparse pero las risas solo hicieron que se contagiaran a los tres pequeños que estaban en la mesa. Usando una fuerza sobrehumana para dejar de reír, aun sonriendo alegre, se levantó de la mesa para ayudar al pequeño peli azul quien todavía estaba algo soñoliento, a sentarse en una de las sillas.

-Kuma también quiere desayunar- Dijo refiriéndose al oso de color marrón con un listón rojo para que lo subiera a una de las sillas.

-vale, vale-

Haciendo lo que le pedía el niño termino y se fue a servir el desayuno ayudando a su cuñado.

-Kanon, llegas tarde-

Reprendió el pequeño saga a su hermano gemelo quien solo le miraba sin importancia.

-Va, apenas son las ocho- Respondió este sin darle importancia mirando el reloj en la pared

-Por cierto, tengo una duda- Pregunto el castaño viendo al otro de cabellos azul oscuro mirarle en señal de que continúe hablando.

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Albafica sabe que estas aquí?-

-Le deje un mensaje anoche cuando salía del trabajo diciéndole que iría a casa de shion, solo me dijo respondió que está bien-

-y ¿Cómo sabias donde vivimos? Nos mudamos hace unos meses y todavía no le decimos a nadie. Apenas kardia lo sabe y tal deuteros pero aun así-

-Busque la dirección en la guía telefónica-

-Wao, deberías ser mejor detective-

-Albafica dice lo mismo-

-¡Hey!- Interrumpiendo la conversación de los adultos se quejo el pequeño milo con el ceño fruncido viendo a los adultos, al ver como los dos pequeños gemelos tenían sus osos de peluche cada uno sentado al lado suyo. - kanon y saga si pueden traer sus osos pero yo no mi escorpión ¿Por qué? ¡No es justo!-

Los adultos solo lo miran y quien respondió fue dohko con una sonrisa llenando algunos vasos infantiles de varios colores con jugo de naranja y otros de leche para colocarlos encima de la mesa.

-Si puedes traer el tuyo milo, ¿Quién dice que no?-

-¡Entonces vengo ahora!-

Con emocionado se levantó para buscar su escorpión de peluche, un regalo de su papa.

-Papa-dohko…y ¿papi?-

Pregunto ahora el más pequeño de los cuatro niños con su dulce vocecita y viendo con sus ojitos verdes a su padre.

-¿papi...? ¿Bueno, shion, ahora mismo está…?-

Aquella pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa no sabía que decir realmente, no quería que sus pequeños supieran que su mama-papa-oveja estaba en prisión gracias… ¿A quién?... a su querido tío.

El pequeño peli-lila de lisos cabellos llevaba usando un adorable pijama blanca con dibujitos de corderos durmientes. Este lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

-¡Es verdad! Yo vi que se lo llevaron- Ahora hablo saga después de beber un poco de su vaso de leche viendo su segundo papa (así le decían) aunque no fuera su verdadero padre, lo quería tanto como uno.

¿Dónde estaba su papi?

Era la pregunta que tenían formulados los tres pequeños en sus miradas aunque se vieran adorables con sus pijamas (cortesía de su abuelo materno) se notaban que no aceptarían cualquier respuesta proveniente del chino.

-¡Ya llegue!-

Anuncio el pequeño milo contento llevando en sus manos un escorpión de peluche, el cual sentó en una las sillas para ahora sentarse el con un poco de dificultad ya que la silla era alta pero eso no le impidió subir.

-¿Qué me perdí?- Pregunto inocentemente al ver a todos tan callados.

-Pues, que a nuestro papa se lo llevaron- Respondió el pequeño kanon bebiendo de su jugo de naranja.

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, tú lo viste, ¿recuerdas?-

-¡Si!-

-Yo les diré, donde está esta su mami-papi…a este se la llevaron a la prisión-

-¡Manigoldo!- Reprendió al oír como este respondía de forma tajante y sin tapujos a sus cuatros sobrinos mientras les servía en platos el desayuno.

-¿Qué? Solo les dije la verdad-

-Pero, esa no es forma de decir eso-

-No te quejes, que al final de cuentas ellos lo vieron anoche-

-Sí, pero….-

-Y papa… ¿Volverá?- Pregunto ahora el mayor de los peli azul

-Claro que volverá- Le respondió el castaño sonriendo paternalmente- Iremos a buscarlo ahora mismo.

-Pero si quieren que regrese tendrán que comerse todo el desayuno o despídanse de él, enanos y eso va también para ti milo, sino comes, kardia no viene-

-¡Si!-

Los niños solo respondieron un si para empezar a desayunar felizmente.

-Por cierto ¿Cuándo viene kardia? -

-Shion me dijo que vendría en la noche ya que el mando a decir que lo tienen trabajando como mula de carga-

-Todavía no puedo imaginarme a kardia como enfermero-

-Debe ser una pesadilla-

-Si pero para los pacientes-

Las risas de ambos adultos no se pudieron evitar oír en la cocina de la casa.

.

.

.

Lejos de aquella casa se podía visualizar un enorme edificio de color blanco. El hospital más importante de toda la ciudad repleto con todas las herramientas tecnológicas que podría tener la medicina hoy en día. Este también se encontraba lleno de personas esperando ser atendidas por algún doctor, enfermero o medico como ocurría todos los días.

En el área de emergencias se encontraba un joven hombre con el cabello peli azul vistiendo la ropa de enfermero de color verde. Este se encontraba caminando con unos papeles en manos leyendo las indicaciones dejadas por una de las enfermeras sobre un paciente.

-¡ACHU!-

Estornudo repentinamente extrañado ya que se encontraba, el que sepa, libre de cualquier gripe. Uno de sus compañeros de trabajo lo vio así que le sugirió.

-oye, kardia, deberías tomarte algo ¿Tal vez podría darte una gripe con esto del cambio del clima?-

-No, no lo creo. Hay un dicho que dice que los idiotas no se resfrían-

-Por eso nunca te enfermas, viejo-

Fue su respuesta a uno de los doctores que atendía una paciente. Un señor mayor de edad quien solo sonríe levemente ignorando aquel comentario.

" _Alguien debe estar hablando de mi"_ Pensó continuando su camino _"Hoy debo buscar a milo… a ver si logro escaparme temprano."_

.

.

.

-Bien, vámonos-

-¿Cómo que vámonos?-

-Hay que ir a buscar a shion, tú debes acompañarme-

-¿Es enserio? Si voy allá, tal vez hasta le den condena en primer grado por asesinato en una estación de policías-

-Por favor manigoldo, no te va a matar, shion me confirmo que él nunca le haría alguien-

-Que te haya hechizado la mente, eso no tiene que ver conmigo. Estoy seguro que tiene una cuchilla con la cual se debe estar afilando las uñas para cuando lleguemos-

-No seas dramático, eso no es cierto… ¿Verdad?-

Esto último lo pregunto con duda, algo temeroso de que aquello fuera verdad. ¡Bah! Shion es un amor, jamás lastimaría a alguien en su vida, ya dohko lo confirmo.

-Niños, su tío Mani y yo saldremos un momento, no hagan nada malo- Diciendo esto fue al armario de la salad a tomar su chaqueta de color marrón y pasándole una de color negro a manigoldo quien la tomo aun quejándose de que no era buena idea que el fuera.

Los niños que ya habían terminado desayunar se encontraban ahora sentados en el mueble creme de la salad sentados enfrente de la TV, sentados cada uno con sus peluches en manos.

-¡Esta bien!- Fue su respuesta sin dejar de mirar la TV específicamente a los picapiedras.

-No sé, pero creo que llamar a una niñera para que los cuide-

-Por favor dohko, no existe mejor niñera que una TV. Los tiene hipnotizados y ya me encargue de esconder la caja de fósforos para que no les dé por jugar a los bomberos y terminen quemando la casa-

-Bueno, ellos no verán nada malo. Además están viendo los muñequitos-

-Mientras hayan bloqueado los canales de adultos todo estará bien-

Diciendo aquel comentario salió riendo de la casa siendo visto por los pequeños que no entendían nada.

-¡Oye!...Ese canal está bloqueado- Fue la respuesta de dohko un poco avergonzado tomando las llaves del auto. Antes de salir volteo a ver a los niños y sonriendo les dijo por última vez como todo un padre.

-No le habrán a desconocidos, ni vayan a jugar a la cocina, volveremos en un momento-

-vale-

-Bien-

 _Continuara…_


End file.
